Unpatriotic
by GEM1588
Summary: Kate & Pogue. Complete.


**Author's Note: I tried my best to "self-beta" - please excuse any mistakes.**

**This is for you VampXoX, babyshan211 and kvsgrl - as a thank you for being such wonderful reviewers! I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Gemma**

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEP!

Tyler held his palm against the Hummer's horn for a full two seconds.

Kate stared at the front door of the enormous palace that Reid Garwin called home.

Tyler snorted in frustration while Pogue chuckled from the backseat. Kate couldn't help smiling too. Tyler was already pissed off at Reid and this just added to the Bro-mance the pair had going between them.

Simms grabbed his phone and called said blonde-haired friend.

"Are you coming or not?" Tyler yelled as Reid answered.

Kate glanced over her seat to Pogue who was clearly fighting his laughter. Beside her, Tyler's conversation continued.

"Can't you just DVR it?"

"Which episode?"

"Love that one. Let me hear it."

There was a pause and Tyler began laughing.

"Be right back."

At that point Tyler got out of the car and jogged up to Reid's front door, phone pressed against his ear.

"Oh thank God," Kate uttered as she reached across to the stereo's power button, turning off the music. She liked Beyonce as much as anyone, but hearing the same three songs over and over in Tyler's IPod was enough to drive anyone crazy!

"You know he downloaded that just for you," Pogue leaned forward into the front of the vehicle.

And Kate appreciated the gesture, she really did. It was nice to listen to something other than Carrie Underwood, for once. Tyler was a huge fan. Even had a tee-shirt. Caleb, Reid and Pogue all teased him mercilessly about it.

"I know. My ears just need a break."

She turned around in the passenger seat, leaning forward into the space that Pogue occupied.

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"Dunno," Pogue shrugged.

Kate sighed. It wasn't like they were in a big hurry. It was an all day event, after all.

"Why don't you come back here for awhile?" Pogue asked brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

Kate raised an eyebrow. She had a good inkling where this request was going.

"Keep us company."

Yep.

She was right.

He said "us"; referring of course, to him and his penis (which behind closed doors was named "Super P")

"I don't know," Kate looked up at Reid's front door again. "They could come out any second."

"Aw, come on," Pogue whispered in her ear. "They won't see anything…tinted….windows…"

He paused between words, letting heated breaths tickle her senses.

"Alright," Kate agreed letting out a deep breath. "But the second they come out, you have to tell me. Promise."

"Promise," Pogue agreed, eagerly throwing himself back against the seat, making room for her.

She glanced over her shoulder again at the door.

Coast was clear.

Kate hadn't even gotten herself situated when Pogue's hand tightened around her wrist; pressing her palm against the swelling in his jeans.

She opened her mouth to protest, only to find it filled with a hot tongue.

Boys.

Sometimes they were just animals.

Their mouths broke apart momentarily, as Pogue snaked his tongue against the groove of Kate's neck.

"mmmmm. Baby…," she closed her eyes against the sensation as she fussed with the button on his jeans.

"I want you to swallow it," he cooed in her ear.

"noooooo," Kate whined softly.

"Come on. Please?"

This was their fight of the moment.

Pogue for some reason (Kate couldn't even begin to fathom) wanted her to swallow the icky substance produced during his orgasm.

For the record, Kate Tunney was NOT that kind of girl.

Pogue was having a hard time comprehending that fact.

"No," Kate told him.

"Please?" Pogue begged again.

"NO," she said firmly. "And if you ask again, I won't even put It in my mouth."

Her eyes challenged his.

"Alright," he conceded thrusting his hands into the front of his pants, freeing the trapped member.

Kate smiled in triumph as Pogue slid his jeans down to allow her access. She shifted position, settling beside him on the seat thus beginning the routine.

They'd been together a few months now and still had not had sex, much to Kate's dismay. In her experience, you simply laid on your back and let the boy have at it. No big deal; it only took a few minutes, you didn't have to do anything and the boy was satisfied.

But Pogue was different.

He actually expected her to do things _to him._

She nearly died of embarrassment the first time she attempted to give him a hand job. (Which is another story for another time)

This foray into oral sex was the latest of Pogue's long list of things he enjoyed. A sick foreplay that she'd had to endure. Because, let's face it – Pogue was the only one who got anything out of it.

But Kate loved him.

Loved him with her entire teenage heart. And if sucking his dick was what kept him happy, then she would do it (on her terms – though – which included no swallowing)

Encircling the base of his penis with thumb and forefinger, she slowly traced her tongue around the tip.

"aaaawwww….fuck….yeah…"

She felt Pogue's body relax. His legs drifted sideways; tummy rising and falling with deep breaths as he hissed combinations of "fuck", "yeah", and "ooooh", repeatedly.

Combing the motion of her hand with that of her tongue, Kate slowly worked over his entire cock. Swirling, circling and tracing the outline of the large veins.

Pogue's hands swarmed through her midnight hair as he sounded his pleasure loudly.

Kate glanced up at him, only to find his eyes were shut.

"What are you doing?" she snorted. "You're supposed to be watching the door!"

"I am…" he mumbled, eyelids fluttering as he pushed her head down again.

"Pogue!"

"Promise…," he trailed off, hushing Kate with an upward thrust.

_He better be…_Kate thought to herself as his cock slid back into her mouth.

She wasn't sure how much more time they had, so she decided it was time to wrap this up.

Diving down, she took him as far as she could into her mouth; lips reaching nearly the length of the shaft she drove it home. Coating him in her saliva, she rode her tongue against him creating friction.

His words were barely syllables.

Grunts of "ah" and "uh" and "oh" were all he could produce.

She felt him pulsing and knew he was getting close.

With his hands still laced through her hair, he pulled her head into his pelvis.

"Close. Close. Close," he chanted.

Kate used her hands; bracing herself against the seat. Pogue was jamming his dick down her throat and she was trying her best not to choke on it.

The swell in his erection encompassed her mouth, stretching her lips. She tried pull away, but Pogue had a firm grip on her head not allowing her to.

Angrily, she punched his thigh.

But it was too late.

The thick hot semen spilled into her mouth.

Kate gagged, fist reigning down on her boyfriend's thigh once more.

He let go and she pulled away, gagging on the fluid in her mouth.

"Swallow it," Pogue said breathlessly.

_ASSHOLE!_ There was no way in hell she was going to do that.

She had to spit it out, but where?

Frantically looking around the car, she saw only one possible place.

"NO!" Pogue yelled as she grabbed his leather jacket.

He ripped it out of her hands and tossed it over the back of the seat into the trunk.

"Just swallow it."

Furious, Kate grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it toward her mouth.

"Nooooo," Pogue twisted out of her grasp, his exposed deflating erection hitting her bare cheek, leaving a slime trail.

He reached back over the seat bring forth Tyler's backpack. Pogue ripped open the zipper and tossed assorted items back into the trunk.

Textbooks. Notebooks. Folders. All flew in the air.

Kate shook angrily, fanning her face. Unable to make any other sound beside "MMMM"

Pogue threw the backpack into the trunk and grabbed a duffle bag. Sliding open the zipper to Tyler's swim bag he pulled out a pair of black Speedos and offered them to her.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Kate didn't know which option was worse – having Tyler's dirty Speedo against her face or swallowing Pogue's cum.

Since the thought of swallowing made her want to vomit, she reached for the swimwear.

Pogue searched inside the bag again, this time pulling out a beach towel.

Changing course, Kate grabbed hold of the towel greedily, spewing every last drop of semen onto it.

BLAAAAHH!

Then she spit a few more time for good measure before finally rubbing the towel against her tongue for any last sperms that may have lingered.

She was getting ready to launch a verbal assault on Pogue.

"They're coming," Pogue told her as he hastily tossed the towel into the back and fastened his pants.

"You're soooo lucky," Kate warned, shaking a finger his way as she climbed back up into the passenger seat.

Seconds later Tyler and Reid took their places in the car, while Pogue sent a text to Caleb saying they were on their way. Tyler turned Beyonce back on and Kate was treated to the "Single Ladies" for what seemed like the tenth time that morning.

Unlike Reid, Caleb was outside waiting for them.

Kate was still stewing over what happened between her and Pogue. She could hear the three of them talking and laughing in the backseat. Pogue acted like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't just acted like a selfish ass.

It was all she could do to hold it together.

Their destination was an hour away. With all of them in the car and the windows rolled up, a foggy haze began to form on the windshield.

Tyler set the defroster to high, but that just made it worse.

"Hey Caleb," Tyler said. "Grab my towel, so I can wipe off the windshield."

Kate sat sulking in the front seat, barely noticing that the towel Caleb passed to the front was…. Yep… the same one she used.

By the time she noticed, Tyler had already smeared it across the lower half of the window.

"What the …?" Tyler slowed the Hummer to stop and examined the towel.

Kate watched in horror as he brought the towel to face and sniffed.

"Ugh," Tyler choked. "It's…," he looked over at Kate and censored himself. "Body fluid."

"Fluid?" Caleb leaned forward. "Like urine?"

"No," Tyler turned around to face the backseat. "The kind of fluid that makes Little Garwins," he snapped angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Tyler threw the towel at Reid's face.

"No, I don't," Reid balled up the towel and threw it back at Tyler.

"Whatever, man," Tyler shoved the towel down by his feet. "You're never borrowing any of my stuff again."

With a lead foot Tyler gunned down on the gas pedal and pulled back out onto the road.

Kate looked back at Pogue who was smirking.

Reid loudly defended his innocence to Tyler.

Tyler changed the IPod selection to Carrie Underwood. Then he looked up into the rearview mirror at Reid who was rolling his eyes at his music choice.

"I don't even want to hear it, Reid." Tyler snorted.

"Tyler, seriously," Reid grumbled. "It wasn't me."

"That was my American Flag towel," Tyler shook his head.

"You wiped it all over Old Glory?" Caleb asked Reid in disbelief.

"That's a little Un-Patriotic, don't ya think?" Pogue added.

With a smile forming on her lips, Kate looked back at Reid.

Garwin sat there half-pissed; half-clueless.

It didn't matter what happened.

Or who really was to blame.

Somehow.

Someway.

It was always Reid's fault.

* * *

FIN

Reviews are always appreciated : ) Gemma


End file.
